An Angel In The Flesh
by articcat621
Summary: An accident in the lab leads to something surprising happening.


Written for Hermione's Haven's May 18th #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Luna and trope: Potions Accident/Co-Workers ) and Bingo Square B2: Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't have wings yesterday, right? - Pinterest

Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**An Angel In The Flesh**

"Hermione, what am I adding after the batwing?" Luna asked from across the room.

Pausing in what she was doing, Hermione looked up. She referenced her notes before answering. "Cubed bitter root," she answered. "And then three stirs, counter-clockwise."

"Perfect, thanks, love," Luna said happily. She hummed to herself as she added the batwing.

Hermione scribbled something down on her notepad. While she and Luna had brewed the Daydream Potion used in the Patented Daydream Charms for Fred and George frequently, they were tweaking the potion. Some users were reporting unwanted side-effects, so as part of Weasley Wizard Wheezes' research team, Luna and she were making some tweaks to test out an updated potion recipe.

Looking up, she watched as her girlfriend added the bitter root and started to stir. Suddenly, Hermione realised that they should have mixed clockwise, not counter-clockwise. "Luna, stop!" she shouted, but it was too late.

There was an explosion as the potion combusted. Hermione shielded her eyes from the blast. "Luna!" she cried out, rushing over to Luna's side.

The blonde had been knocked to the floor and was now covered in the potion. "I'm fine," she sputtered, wiping the potion from her face.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione grumbled. "Come on, let's get all of this wiped off of you. Are you sure you're okay?" she looked at Luna worryingly. There was nothing in the potion that should cause any damage, but she wasn't positive.

"I'm fine," Luna assured her, standing up. "Just a little sticky, that's all."

Hermione looked over her. "Are you sure?"

Luna laughed. "Love, I'm fine." She kissed Hermione, careful not to get any of the spilt potion on her. "Let's just clean this mess up."

"Why don't you head back to the flat?" Hermione suggested. "It's nearly closing time anyway, and by the time we clean up, it will be time to close up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping to clean up," Luna offered.

"Nah," Hermione said, waving her hand. "It shouldn't take me long to clean this mess up and put the ingredients back in storage."

"Okay, I'll go home and shower, and then figure out dinner. I'm thinking some easy, like sandwiches."

"Sounds perfect to me," Hermione said, grinning. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you." Leaning forward, she kissed Hermione once more before exiting the lab.

Looking around, Hermione set to clean up the mess.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione groaned, rolling over as she moved to snuggle closer to Luna. Reaching for her girlfriend, her fingers gripped something soft and feathery. As she felt around, she felt more feathers.

Opening her eyes in confusion, she let out a gasp, bolting upright in bed. "Luna!" she cried out.

Luna hummed sleepily, her eyes fluttering a few times.

"Luna, wake up!" Hermione hissed, shaking her quickly.

"What?" Luna asked sleepily, sitting upright. She stretched her body, completely oblivious to the large set of angelic wings that had sprouted from her back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you definitely didn't have wings yesterday, right?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was truly awake and really seeing what she was seeing.

"What? I have wings?" Luna asked, looking over her shoulder. She let out a small 'ahhhh' at the sight behind her. "Oh goodness, I have wings!"' She got out of the bed and headed towards the mirror.

"It must have been the potion accident," Hermione said. "Hopefully it's temporary."

"Why? I like them," Luna said dreamily, turning around in the mirror so she could get the full view. "They're beautiful."

Hermione's nerves faded. As she looked at Luna, who was clearly pleased with her situation, Hermione's heart raced. At that moment, Luna truly looked like the angelic being that she was.

"Okay, maybe we can keep the wings," Hermione conceded after a moment.

"Brilliant," Luna said excitedly. She turned and grinned at Hermione. "Maybe we should explode the potion on you, too!"

Hermione laughed. "I'll pass on that, but you do look lovely." She grinned. "Now come here so I can ravish you, my angel."

Luna smiled, wasting no time in returning to bed with Hermione.


End file.
